A brushless motor is known in the art, according to which an electric motor portion and an electrical control portion for controlling the electric motor portion are mechanically coupled to each other and integrally formed in one unit. For example, in an electrical driving device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-90376, a through-hole is formed in a bottom wall of an electric motor portion and a terminal socket is inserted through the through-hole in order to electrically connect stator coils of the electric motor portion and an electrical control portion.
In the electrical driving device of the above prior art, each of multiple connecting terminals which are held in the terminal socket is made of a flat metal plate and arranged in a straight line. It is, therefore, necessary to form a larger through-hole for the terminal socket. A size of the electrical driving device in a radial direction may become larger.